Le Sort Ne Nous Sera Jamais Favorable
by Oanah
Summary: Gaëlle Hopkins, âgée de 12 ans, est choisie pour représenté le District 7 pour les 52em Hunger Games. Elle s'y retrouve avec un des êtres lui étant le plus cher, sachant bien que l'un des deux devra mourir. Qu'arrivera t'il C'est ma première fanfic et je suis très ouverte à vos commentaires!
1. Chapter 1

- Les dames d'abord! s'exclama Magdala Rambert avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme alors qu'elle plongeait sa main dans le bocal rempli de prénom.

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. C'était ma première moisson et mon prénom ne se trouvait qu'une seule fois dans le bocal. Il était presque impossible que je sois tirée au sort. Je passai mes mains sur ma robe pour la déplier mais mes mains moites n'améliorèrent pas les choses. Les autres filles autour de moi s'agitaient en regardant partout, probablement à la recherche d'un regard rassurant. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers mon frère, qui se trouvait avec les garçons. Nous étions jumeaux alors s'était, pour lui aussi, sa première moisson. Nos regards se croisèrent et il me sourit. Je me retournai vers la femme à la perruque flamboyante qui était perchée sur la scène, la main dans le bocal, faisant ainsi durer notre supplice. Elle tira enfin un bout de papier, le déplia et se rapprocha du micro. Mon cœur battait à la chamade et je serrai les poings.

-Gaëlle Hopkins!

Le souffle me manqua alors qu'elle prononçait mon prénom. Ma vue se brouilla et mes oreilles se mirent à me faire mal. Je devins tout à coup étourdie et je du m'accroché à une fille à mes côtés. Tous les regards était tourné vers moi alors qu'un pacificateur me prit par le bras et me traina à travers la foule. J'étais dans une stupeur telle que je pouvais lutter. Bien que ça ne m'aurait servi à rien. Je trébuchai lorsque qu'on me vit grimper le petit escalier menant à la scène. Le pacificateur me força à me relevé puis Magdala vint me rejoindre. Elle me tira avec elle derrière le bocal du tribut féminin. J'allais représenter le district 7 au 52em Hunger Games. Dans quelques semaines, j'allais mourir. Je savais bien que je n'aurais aucune chance et que jamais un tribut de douze ans n'avait remporté les Hunger Games. La plupart du temps, ils mourraient dans le premier bain de sang. Ceux qui se rendait plus loin ne se rendait que rarement à la finale. Le sort n'allait certainement pas m'être favorable. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues alors que je retenais mes sanglots. Magdala passa donc au bocal suivant, celui des tributs masculins. Je me demandai qui allait mourir avec moi cette année:

- Et maintenant, le tribut masculin! Celui qui représentera le District 7 dans les 52em Hunger Games sera...

Elle plongea sa main dans le bocal en quête d'un nom. La vie d'un autre jeune allait être réduite à néant. Nous serons vingt-quatre. Vingt-trois à mourir et un qui sera couvert d'une gloire sans égale. À mon avis, être reconnu pour avoir tué n'est pas un avenir. Encore moins être idolâtré pour cet acte atroce. Magdala choisi enfin un papier dans le bocal, le sorti et le déplia. Je regardai mon frère, qui attendait en tremblant le nom du tribut. Puis je regardai mes parents et mon frère cadet qui pleuraient silencieusement dans la foule. Ils savaient que j'étais condamnée. Enfin, la femme du Capitole retourna joyeusement au micro et s'exclama:

-Caleb Hopkins! Mon garçon, tu peux venir me rejoindre sur la scène!

Un cri m'échappa. J'essayai d'aller rejoindre mon frère qui sortait des rangs avec l'air le plus abattu que j'avais vu de ma vie mais un pacificateur me barrait la route en me ramenant sur la scène. Je criais de rage pendent que le pacificateur me retenait. C'était sûr à présent: Moi ou mon frère jumeau allait mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb fut dirigé sur le scène, à côté de moi. J'étais dévastée. Mon frère et moi, ayant vécu dans une famille très soudée, étions très proche. Nous avions tous fait ensemble depuis le début de notre vie. Caleb et moi avions appris le maniement de la hache en même temps, puisque c'est une capacité requise très jeune dans notre district. La pauvreté qui y règne oblige les habitants à travailler comme des forçats, jour et nuit, pour approvisionner le Capitole en bois. Le District 7 était entouré de forêts, alors le bois était la seule chose que nous pouvions apporter au Capitole. En dehors des enfants à sacrifier dans les Hunger Games. La plupart des gens sont pauvres, chez moi, et voir quelqu'un mourir de faim n'est pas chose rare. L'un des seuls moyens de survivre dans cette situation était de donner son nom plusieurs fois pour avoir du grains ainsi que de la laine. En échange, il ne demandait qu'une seule chose, pourtant terrible; rajouter, encore une fois, son nom dans le bocal pour le choix du tribut. Je préférais encore mourir de faim. Caleb aussi, d'ailleurs. Seul les enfants désespéré le faisait, ou encore les quelques courageux qui "voulaient" faire les Hunger Games. Je n'appellerais pas ça du courage, plutôt de la stupidité. Quant à moi, j'avais bien trop peur de faire les jeux. Depuis mon douzième anniversaire, les cauchemars s'amasse et les nuits deviennent courtes. Mes parents tentent tant bien que mal de me rassurer mais cela s'avère inutile puisque le danger est bien présent. Je vois bien que Caleb est inquiet aussi, et avec raison. Il n'est pas fort, mais il est brillant. Il possède une culture générale hors du commun mais déteste manier la hache. Il préfère fouiner dans des bouquins poussiéreux. Ça n'attise pas ma passion parce que ça ne nous fera pas survivre. Moi-même je n'ai pas les bras les plus puissants qui soit et j'agis parfois avec stupidité. Ça allait probablement m'attirer des problèmes dans l'arène. De toute façon, je n'allais pas y survivre longtemps.

-Bien! Un frère et une sœur? Ça risque d'être intéressant! S'exclama Magdala. Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable!

Elle marqua une pause pour accueillir un flot d'applaudissement qui ne vint jamais, puis nous ordonna sur un ton sec de nous serrer la main. Je pris donc la main de mon frère, les yeux larmoyants. Caleb semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Voulant le réconforter, je m'approchai de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras. Avant que j'aie pu le faire, deux pacificateur nous prirent par les bras pour nous tirer dans l'hôtel de ville, sous les cris impuissants de mes parents et le regard incompréhensif de mon petit frère, dans la cours.

Caleb et moi furent séparé, chacun dans une salle à part. Elle était poussiéreuse et un bureau sal trônait en son centre. La lumière sur le sol était bariolé, me faisant comprendre que des barreaux était posés à la petite fenêtre sur le haut du mur. La saleté contenu dans la pièce me fit toussoter. Lorsque je m'avançai, le plancher poussa un craquement sinistre qui me fit frissonner. J'essuyai les larmes que j'avais sur les joue du revers de la main et j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement, un peu en alerte, et je vis mon petit frère se jeter sur moi. Connor n'était âgé que de sept ans mais son poids me fit tout de même basculer. Mes parents entrèrent à sa suite et me prirent dans leur bras puis je me remis à sangloter de plus bel. J'étais complètement terrorisée.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, me dit ma mère d'une voix tremblante. Nous allons mettre le peu d'argent que nous avons pour les sponsors, et nous travaillerons encore plus dur que d'habitude pour leur en donner plus! Ma chérie, tu es brillante avec une hache et ton frère est un génie, vous avec toutes vos chances...

Elle se tut et me lâcha pour me regarder. Ses yeux larmoyants me scrutèrent, comme pour se faire une dernière image de moi. Mon père força Connor à me lâcher et fouina dans sa poche. Il sortit une petite bille de bois et me la tendit. Je la pris d'une main tremblante et l'observai: C'était un petit objet sphérique qui me semblait avoir été taillé dans le bois d'un hêtre. En regardant de plus près, je me rendis compte que chacun des prénoms de notre famille y était gravé. Je levai la tête vers mon père qui n'ajouta rien, visiblement affligé par la situation. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains et planta un baiser sur mon front. Un pacificateur, celui-là même qui m'avait escorté ici, fit irruption dans la pièce et poussa mes parents vers la porte. Connor se mit à crier et s'accrocha à mon bras, alors que le pacificateur tirait sur le sien pour tenter de le faire sortir. Je ne pu crier qu'une seule chose avant que ma famille ne sorte et qu'on ne ferme la porte:

- Je vais essayer de gagner!


	3. Chapter 3

Je redevins seule. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine alors que je m'assis sur le sol. J'avais la tête qui tournait et la pièce dans laquelle j'étais enfermée devenait de plus en plus floue à mon regard. Je regardai la sphère que m'avais remise mon père et la fit tourné entre mes mains, me demandant si j'allais un jour revoir mes parents. Un côté de moi le désirait absolument, mais l'autre voulait à tout prix laisser vivre mon frère. Je ne croyais pas être capable de vivre avec la mort de Caleb sur la conscience. À ce moment, il voyait surement nos parents et Connor pour la dernière fois, lui aussi. J'avais terriblement peur de le revoir, j'anticipais à l'avance une lourde atmosphère. Un pacificateur, pas le même cette fois, vint me prendre par le bras et m'escorta hors de la pièce puis hors du bâtiment. Je ne sais si c'est la brise qui me fit frissonner ou bien si c'était le regard que me lançait la foule qui ne s'était pas dissipé. Leurs yeux irradiaient à la fois de compassion et de bonheur de ne pas être à ma place. Je continuai donc mon chemin la tête basse, jusqu'à ce que l'on m'amène dans un véhicule, où l'on me força à m'assoir. Le pacificateur ferma rapidement la porte. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre mais je me retournai vivement. Encore ces regards. Ils m'écœuraient. La porte à mon opposé s'ouvrit et Magdala entra, suivit de près par Caleb, puis la porte se referma. La femme à mes côtés dégageait une forte odeur d'un parfum qui me donnait la nausée. Elle s'étendit du désinfectant sur les mains, puis regarda par la fenêtre alors que le véhicule commençait à avançer.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vivre dans un tel endroit, déclara t'elle sur un ton des plus arrogant. Ce district est pauvre, sans couleurs et très sal.

- Cet endroit sal, incolore et pauvre est notre maison, répondit Caleb, sur l'offensive.

-Si vous le dite.

Magdala se mit à nous ignorer. Elle était la femme la plus détestable que j'eu rencontré jusqu'à ce jour. Elle ne semblait pas du tout apprécier son travail et exprimait librement son profond dégoût envers nous. Son énorme perruque violette et ses cils excessivement longs me fit comprendre que le Capitole préférait s'enrichir de produit de beauté plutôt que d'aider les districts les plus pauvre. Il nous détestait, de toute façon, puisqu'ils avaient créé les Hunger Games. Soudain, le véhicule s'immobilisa et deux pacificateur ouvrir les portes. Ils nous escortèrent, mon frère et moi, dans le train qui nous amènerait au Capitole. Je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi. Je vis les arbres, les maisons, mes parents, mon frère... Je me retournai et m'enfonçai dans le train. On nous amena dans une pièce des plus magnifiques. De grands lustres accrochés au plafond, des tables d''acajous garnies de plats en or et en argent qui débordaient de nourriture et beaucoup de sofas. La pièce était incroyablement lumineuse et se voulaient des plus confortable. Un homme et une femme étaient assit sur des fauteuils et nous observaient. L'homme était d'un certain âge, et son visage portait une cicatrice qui lui barrait le nez. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux de jais et faisait ressortir ses yeux porcins de la même couleur que sa crinière. Son regard perçant semblait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Je reconnaissais très bien la femme, par contre. C'était Callie Oliver, la fille qui avait remporté les 49em Hunger Games. Elle était jeune, ayant gagné les jeux à seulement 16 ans, mais son visage affichait des traits flagrants de fatigue. Des cernes cerclaient ses grands yeux gris. Ses cheveux roux coupés à la garçonne entourait son visage triangulaire et elle ne semblait pas porter de cicatrice. Elle nous regardait d'un air curieux et enfantin.

- C'est ça qui va nous représenter pour les Hunger Games? fit l'homme d'un ton dégoûté. À deux, il ne valent même pas un tribut complet.

-Tais toi, lui dit Callie, un peu découragé. Ne l'écoutez pas, les enfants, ce n'est qu'un vieux grincheux. Je me présente, Callie Oliver, et lui c'est Allan Fawkes. Nous avons tout les deux gagné les Hunger Games une fois et, cette année, nous serons vos mentors.

Elle nous fit signe de nous assoir, ce que nous fîmes.

- Vous êtes-vous déjà entrainé? demanda Allan. Quand j'ai gagné, j'étais avec les carrières, puis je les ai tous tué. Vous devriez tous faire de même. Bien que personne ne voudras de vous comme alliés.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un allié, dis-je, j'ai mon frère et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Caleb hocha la tête. Allan et Callie se levèrent en même temps et se mirent à nous scruter pendent un moment. Je n'aimais pas Allan et je crois que c'était réciproque.

- Dans la salle d'à côté, il y a le salon de visionnement, déclara Callie. Là-bas, vous allez pouvoir regarder les anciens Hunger Games. Commencez par là, pour voir ce que vous allez devoir affronter.

Allan acquiesça et sur ce, ils quittèrent la pièce. Caleb et moi nous jetèrent sur le buffet. Il y avait longtemps que nous avions mangé autre chose que du pain et nous étions affamé. Même la pensée des Hunger Games ne pouvait atténuer notre faim. Après un moment de pur délice. Caleb et moi nous regardèrent et je lui sautai dans les bras. Il me serra fort contre lui.

-Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire, Gaëlle. Dans quelques semaines, nous allons être mort tout les deux.

- J'aime encore mieux cette option que de vivre sans toi. J'aurais ta mort sur la conscience à jamais! lui répondis-je. Il va falloir faire des choix, Caleb.

-Je sais, je ressens la même chose que toi. Nous n'avions notre nom qu'une seule fois, s'exclama t'il, un fois chacun et il fallu que ça tombe sur nous deux!

-Viens, dis-je en le prenant doucement par le bras alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Allons voir ce que nos soi-disant mentors veulent que nous regardons.

Nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle de visionnement, sans nécessairement être sur que nous voulions voir les derniers Hunger Games.


	4. Chapter 4

La salle de visionnement ressemblait beaucoup au salon principal. Une table garnie de plats en tous genre était collé au mur de droite et un magnifique sofa de cuir trônait le centre de la salle. Un immense écran était accroché au mur du fond, une étagère à sa gauche. J'ouvris la porte de celui-ci pour y retrouver des cassettes. Chacune portait un numéro, allant de un à cinquante et un. Cinquante et une vidéo de l'enfer qui nous attendait, Caleb et moi, dans l'arène des Hunger Games. À bien y penser, toute ces cassettes représentaient un nombre incroyablement élevé de tributs morts au combat. Et j'allais en faire partie. Chaque cassettes abordait aussi un prénom, probablement celui des gagnants. J'aperçu celui de Callie et le je pris entre mes mains, avant de le mettre dans le lecteur. Je m'assied sur le sofa et Caleb fit de même, alors que cet horrible film commença. On vit tout d'abord la moisson. Lorsque le nom de Callie est tiré, elle s'avança avec fierté et monta sur la scène. Son regard était perçant et déterminé, elle avait l'étoffe d'une gagnante. Le garçon qui fut tiré la suivit par la suite. C'était un gamin grassouillet d'environ treize ans. Ensuite, ce fut le défilé. Une suite de tributs habillés de façon extravagante déboulait dans l'allée, et je reconnus Callie et le garçon habillé en arbre, comme à l'habitude. C'était ridicule. Ils habillent les tributs comme si nous n'étions que ça, des arbres. Ça me mettait en colère, royalement en colère. Les jeux commencèrent enfin. Dès que le décompte se termina, Callie courut vers la corne d'abondance, prit une hache et un sac à dos puis s'enfuit. L'arène, cette année là, était situé dans une montagne bordée de falaises qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Au bain de sang, dix-sept tributs furent tué. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir que Callie n'avait aucun alliés et tuait chaque personne sur son passage. Elle planta même sa hache dans la tête du gamin de son district. Son geste me donna mal au cœur. Je me penchai en avant, repérai une poubelle et y rendit mon repas. Un mélange de stress et de dégoût se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Je sentis Caleb retenir mes cheveux en me tapotant le dos, sans dire un mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire, de toute façon. Aucun mot ne pouvait apaiser la terreur qui m'envahissait. À ce moment, je me trouvai égoïste car je ne demandais pas à Caleb comment il se sentait. Je le savais, bien évidemment, mais je ne lui demandais pas. Caleb et moi étions tellement proche que les mots étaient inutiles pour se comprendre. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me retournai et le serrai contre moi. Nous ne méritions pas ça. Personne ne méritait cela. Je le lâchai et retournai vers l'écran pour regarder la suite. C'était maintenant la finale, et Callie se retrouvait en face à face avec un tribut carrière du district 1, un garçon de probablement dix-huit ans qui avait une partie du visage complètement ensanglanté. Ils se tournèrent autour puis finalement, Callie lui lança sa hache en plein ventre et, sous le choc, recula et tomba dans un précipice. C'est ainsi qu'elle devint gagnante des 49em Hunger Games. Non sans blessure: son dos était zébré de cicatrices. Le film s'arrêta sur son visage qui affichait un air victorieux. Caleb me regarda:

-Gaëlle, je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas mourir et je ne veux pas tuer des gens. J'ai peur...

-Moi aussi, lui répondis-je sur un ton se voulant rassurant. Il n'y a rien à faire, le sort est contre nous. Nous sommes bien trop jeune... Devrions nous en regarder un autre?

Il acquiesça et fouilla dans les cassettes pour trouver ceux d'Allan. Il avait apparemment participé au 38em Hunger Games . Le film commença à la moisson, où l'on voit Allan, un garçon musclé de dix-huit ans, se porter volontaire. Il dégageait une énergie presque surhumaine qui en était effrayante. Les jeux furent facile pour lui; allié avec les carrières, il contribua grandement au bain de sang initial en tuant les tributs qui auraient pu représenter une menace. Armé d'une hache et d'une épée, il tua ses alliés durant la nuit. Lors de son dernier face à face, la jeune fille du district 9 qui restait était déjà grandement affaiblie lorsqu'Allan la plaqua sur le sol. Il lui chuchota des atrocités avant de lentement lui entailler le visage avec un couteau. La pauvre fille se débâtait, criant et pleurant. Elle savait qu'elle était condamné à mourir. Allan, un sourire meurtrier accroché au visage, lui entailla le cou avec lenteur, puis le coup de canon retentit. Il avait gagné. Je voyais maintenant en lui un terrible monstre. Cet homme sanguinaire aurait mérité de mourir. Je regardai Caleb qui semblait penser la même chose que moi.

-C'est assez pour le moment, déclarai-je. J'ai la nausée et je suis fatigué, je vais aller m'étendre.

-Tu sais, je crois que nous n'avons pas les meilleurs mentors qui soi. Ils ne voudront pas que nous "déshonorions" notre district. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup.

-Nous ne les connaissons pas encore assez, peut-être sont-ils amicaux?

Sur ce, je retournai dans le salon et m'endormis sur la canapé. Je fis un cauchemar atroce: J'étais dans l'arène, en finale avec Caleb. Je le plaquai au sol et le torturais. Je lui lacérais le visage avec mon couteau et je lui arrachais les ongles. Il criait alors que je riais d'un rire que je ne me connaissais pas. Quand finalement je l'eus tué, je vis mes parents qui me lançaient un regard méprisant. Je me réveillai en sursaut. De la sueur coulait sur mes tempes et des larmes faisaient de même sur mes joues. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce et j'y vis Caleb, endormis, qui tremblait dans son sommeil. Je me redressai sur le canapé et sorti la sphère que m'avait donné mon père. C'était la seule chose que je pourrais amener dans l'arène. La seule chose qui me rappellerais mon district, Connor et mes parents. Une simple sphère taillée dans un hêtre. C'était étrange, cette sensation de mort certaine qui m'accompagnait depuis les dernières heures. Une terreur immense m'envahissait en tout temps, mais la mort ne me faisait pas si peur que ça. Ce qui me terrorisait, c'était de perdre Caleb, mon frère jumeau et mon meilleur ami. Ou plutôt seul ami. Je n'avais pas été très populaire, à l'école, mais ça me convenait. La peur de la moisson s'était établie dans mes pensées lorsque le fils d'un ami de la famille fut tiré au sort. Au départ, je ne croyais pas que les Hunger Games pourrait touché ma famille de près ou de loin. Ah, l'innocence de la jeunesse. Soudain, de l'ombre par la fenêtre me fit perdre le fil de mes pensée. Je me levai et jetai un coup d'œil dehors. Nous étions arrivé au Capitole. Les immenses bâtiments brimait notre vue de l'horizon, laissant les arbres derrière et laissant place à la technologie. Des gens semblable à Magdala, coiffé de manière ridicule et certain abordant même une peau de couleur impossible nous saluaient avec de gras signaux de mains. Mon premier réflexe fut de les ignorer, puis je songeai au sponsors, ceux qui peuvent faire la différence lorsque nous sommes dans l'arène. Je leur rendis donc leur salut et la foule se mit à crier de joie et d'excitation. Tout d'un coup, le train s'immobilisa. Caleb se réveilla et Callie et Allan vinrent nous rejoindre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit.

-Bienvenue au Capitole! lâcha Allan devant nos regards effarés.


	5. Chapter 5

Un foule immense nous attendait à l'extérieur. Tous semblaient surexcités, nous accueillant avec leurs cris de joie. On aurait dit une meute de hyènes se regroupant autour d'une proie. Sauf que nous étions cette proie. Je ne pouvais que saluer la foule en affichant un faux sourire sur mon visage. Caleb faisait de même mais son sourire semblait triste. Callie et Allan ignorait froidement la foule, se contentant d'avancer vers le couloir au bout de la scène. Celle-ci, de forme circulaire, laissait aux spectateurs le plaisir de regarder les tributs. Magdala nous rejoint en courant, puis se mit à saluer la foule. Elle était visiblement à l'aise, affichant un sourire réjouit sur son visage blanchâtre et triangulaire. Elle s'adressait à la foule avec vigueur, et les spectateurs devenaient complètement fous de joie. Leur couleur de cheveux et leurs vêtements étaient étourdissants à regarder. Après un moment de progression lente sur la scène, Allan vint nous chercher pour nous presser dans le couloir. La foule et Magdala disparurent derrière nous.

-Ce soir a lieu de défilé des tributs, déclara Allan. Vous allez maintenant aller voir vos stylistes respectifs. Je crois bien que vous ayez tous les deux besoins d'un sacré relooking!

Il nous poussa, Caleb et moi, de l'autre côté d'une porte que nous n'avions même pas remarqué auparavant. Nous nous retrouvâmes dans une large pièce où était alignés des rideaux avec des lits entre chacun d'eux. Trois personnes se dirigèrent vers nous. L'un d'eux, un homme au cheveux vert et à la peau au reflet violacé s'avança vers moi.

-Gaëlle Hopkins? C'est moi qui te préparerai pour voir ton styliste. Nous avons du travail à faire, ajouta t'il en m'observant d'un peu trop près.

Il me prit doucement le bras et me traina avec lui, laissant mon frère avec deux femmes au cheveux d'un turquoise assez louche. Il demanda de me dévêtir, ce que je fis, non sans gêne. Je m'étendis sur le lit, qui se révéla très inconfortable. Il entreprit tout d'abord de m'épiler le corps entiers, ne laissant derrière lui que deux fines lignes qui me servaient de sourcils. Après la douleur atroce de l'épilation, il s'affaira sur mes cheveux. Il était long et la plupart du temps je les attachait, donc ils étaient brisé. Il coupa les pointes puis il me nettoya. C'était plutôt gênant de se retrouver totalement nue devant un inconnu. Il m'ordonna ensuite.

-C'est beaucoup mieux! Je vais aller chercher ton styliste pour qu'il s'occupe de la coiffure, du maquillage et des vêtements pour la soirée!

Avec son air surexcité, il me laissa seule. Je me sentais d'une vulnérabilité incomparable alors que j'étais nue et seule. Je voulais être avec mon frère, savourer mes derniers instants à ses côtés. "J'imagine que le Capitole ne comprendrai pas" me dis-je. Soudain, l'homme au cheveux vert revint, cette fois accompagné de quelqu'un d'autre. C'était un homme impressionnant: C'était une montagne de muscles portant une immense perruque bleu-ciel. Sa peau était presque blanche et parsemé de taches dorés. Ses vêtements, dotés d'épaulette aussi grosse que mon visage, débordait de couleur, ne laissant qu'une fine ligne blanche au niveau du bassin. Il était laid, un parfait exemple du Capitole.

-Oh! s'écria t'il avec une voix qui n'avait rien de naturel. Aurions nous pu avoir plus banal? Une fille aux cheveux bruns et sans vie, avec des yeux verts presque gris? Grand Dieu, il n'ont pas été très généreux! Remet tes vêtements, petite, ajouta t'il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je m'exécutai, n'ayant pas une très bonne première impression de lui. Alors qu'ils discutait avec l'homme au cheveux vert, je l'entendis marmonner son prénom: Byron. Lorsque je m'eus revêtue, il me fit signe de le suivre. Il me traina à travers la pièce, jusqu'à une chaise et un miroir. C'était maintenant l'heure de la coiffure. Il me dis de m'assoir, ce que je fis.

-Nous allons redonner de la vie à cette chevelure morte! J'opterai pour de belles vagues, qu'en dis tu? Parfait! s'écria t'il avant même que j'ai pu répondre.

Il s'attaqua donc à mes cheveux. Il me fit un drôle de traitement qui fi immédiatement bouclés mes cheveux. Il me dit que ça allait durer aussi longtemps que je vivrai. Probablement pas longtemps, mais je le laissai faire. Il me posa quelque question sur mon district, puis s'excusa de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, sois être dans les Hunger Games avec mon frère jumeau. Plus Byron me parlait, plus je venais à l'apprécier. Bien sûr, il était étrange, mais ses intentions étaient bonne. Lorsqu'il eut terminer, il me laissa approcher du miroir. Je ne m'étais jamais vu ainsi. Mes cheveux semblaient avoir reprit vie, autant que mon visage qui semblait clair. Je me rendis compte qu'on m'avait teint quelque mèches en un vert subtil qui s'agençait bien avec mes cheveux. Byron me traina alors dans une autre pièce. Celle-ci était d'une clarté étonnante. D'immense fenêtres faisaient le tour de la pièce et des vêtements reposait un peu partout. Il y avait aussi un petit podium au centre ainsi qu'une chaise et plusieurs miroir. J'avançai lentement dans la pièce, la richesse de celle-ci m'éblouissant. Byron se dirigea vers les vêtements.

-Cette année, nous allons vous déguiser en arbres pour représenter votre district. Pour toi, j'ai choisi le chêne. Comme c'est excitant!

Le déguisement d'arbre ne me surprit pas du tout. Depuis le tout début des jeux, tout les tributs du district 7 étaient habillé en arbre. Parfois, il essayait d'être original en habillant les tributs en sapin, mais les pauvres se retrouvent encore plus ridicule. Pour ce qui est du choix de l'arbre, soit le chêne, je me sentais plus près du roseau, ces jours-ci: vulnérable et fragile. Byron me sortit un ridicule accoutrement ressemblant à un arbre. Des branches s'élevaient des épaulettes, de fausses feuilles de chêne accrochées à chacune d'elle. Je me vis donc dans l'obligation de revêtir ce vêtement. Byron me fit finalement mon maquillage, posant d'énormes faux-cils qui rappelaient des branches. En me regardant dan le miroir, je ne me voyais pas. Ce n'était plus moi. Je n'étais plus qu'une simple distraction pour Panem.

-Extraordinaire, fantastique! Nous allons enfin rejoindre ton frère et Sally, sa styliste!

Nous sortîmes donc de la pièce. Après avoir parcourut un long couloir, nous arrivâmes dans un endroit énorme. douze chariots attelé à deux étalons noirs chacun étaient alignés. Plusieurs tributs étaient déjà devant leur chariot avec leur styliste qui semblaient faire des retouches sur leur costume. Caleb aussi était déjà là, son costume d'arbre presque identique au mien. On avait lissé ses cheveux brun par derrière et on lui avait, lui aussi, mit des faux-cils ressemblant à des branches. Je me rendis au chariot du district 7 pour le rejoindre.

-Tous les deux, nous dis Byron, je veux que vous saluiez chaleureusement la foule. Vous devez leur montrer que vous êtes heureux d'être ici. Même si c'est faux, ajouta t'il alors que Caleb allait riposter.

Une cloche retenti et Byron nous poussa dans le chariot. Les chevaux se mirent à avançait et je pris la main de Caleb. Il se tourna vers moi, comprenant exactement ce que je ressentais: Dégoût, peur et un léger stress de me retrouver au centre de l'attention. Nous entrâmes en scène et les cris que nous avions quitté reprirent de plus bel. Nous saluâmes la foule en délire tout autant que les autres tributs le faisaient. Je me forçai à afficher un grand sourire. À la fin de parcours, tous les chariots se placèrent en ligne, puis le Président Snow fit son discours habituel, saluant notre courage et notre sacrifice en cette 52em édition des Hunger Games. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, nous descendîmes des chariots pour aller rejoindre nos mentors. Allan et Callie nous attendaient. Tout deux nous félicitèrent puis Magdala nous rejoint.

-Je dois vous menez à votre chambre, dit-elle. Au septième étage.

Nous la suivîmes donc dans l'ascenseur qui nous menait à notre chambre. J'étais exténuée et tout dans le visage de Caleb me disait qu'il l'était aussi. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans la chambre qui n'en était pas tout à fait une. Ça me semblait être un immense appartement donc la décoration était riche en couleur. Le Capitole devait avoir une fixation sur les immenses lustres qui pendaient au plafond. Une grande table de verre trônait au centre de l'endroit et plusieurs chaises étaient installées autour. Magdala nous quitta puis Callie et Allan firent de même. Je me retrouvai donc enfin seul avec Caleb.

-Je n'aime pas ce qu'il on fait à tes cheveux, me dis t'il. Les boucles ne te vont pas très bien.

- Je sais. De toute façon, il seront attaché, dans l'arène. Je vais mourir dans la dignité, au moins.

- Demain a lieu la première séance d'entraînement. J'ai bien hâte de rencontrer les autres tributs.

-Pas moi, lui répondis-je en baillant. Je vais me coucher.

Il me souhaita une bonne nuit et je le laissai pour aller dans ce qui me servirait de chambre. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus grand que celle que je possédais à la maison. Je retirai l'accoutrement ridicule que l'on m'avait forcé à porter puis, en fouinant dans l'armoire de bois qui se trouvait dans la chambre, revêtis une tenue de nuit presque agréable. Rien ici ne me rappelait chez moi. Je sortis la sphère que mon père m'avait remis et la serrai contre moi. Ma maison me manquait, et j'aurais tout fait pour y être.


	6. Chapter 6

Je fus réveillée par une alarme retentissante qui m'agressa les tympans. C'était un son aigu et fort, semblable à une alerte de sécurité quelconque. Je me redressai brutalement, me demandant où j'étais. Puis, je me souvins et je poussai un long soupir avant de sortir du lit. Je m'étirai et sorti de la pièce pour me rendre à la cuisine. Allan et Callie discutaient à voix basse devant leur petit déjeuner. Caleb semblait les écouter attentivement. Le pauvre avait du passer une dure nuit car d'énormes cernes paraissaient sous ses yeux. Je m'assis à côté de lui et entamai mon repas sans vraiment y prendre goût. Pour une fois dans ma vie où je pouvais manger à ma faim, celle-ci me manquait. La conversation entre nos mentors s'arrêta et ils se tournèrent vers Caleb et moi:

- Aujourd'hui a lieu votre première séance d'entrainement, commença Callie. Vous apprendrez comment faire un feu, trouver un abri et plusieurs autres choses qui vous serons vitales lorsque vous serez dans l'arène. Vous aurez aussi la chance de vous entrainer au combat. Par contre, ne montrez pas ce que vous faites le mieux aux autres tributs.

-Gardez cela pour l'évaluation, renchérit Allan en repoussant son assiette.

Tous deux se levèrent et nous quittèrent sans un mot. Caleb tremblait à côté de moi.

-Ce que je fais de mieux, paniqua t'il, il n'y a rien que je fasse mieux que les autres! Je n'ai rien de particulier!

- Du calme, nous trouverons, lui dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule pour tenter de le rassurer.

Il n'ajouta rien et termina rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de se lever. Je me levai à mon tour pour aller me changer. Les vêtements d'entrainement reposait sur mon lit qui, a présent, était fait. Je n'étais pas habituée à tant de service. Je pris les habits et me changeai. Le tissu était doux et léger, probablement pour nous laisser suer sans que nos vêtements ne deviennent gorgés de sueurs. Je me fis rapidement un queue de cheval et sortis lentement de ma chambre pour aller rejoindre mon frère. Deux pacificateurs nous escortèrent dans les couloirs labyrinthiques jusque devant la salle d'entrainement, où nous entrâmes. La pièce était immense. Il y avait plusieurs aires de combats ainsi qu'un choix d'armes presque terrifiant. Un coin de la salle semblait consacré au camouflage car c'était décoré de manière à représenter la forêt. Quelque tributs étaient déjà arrivé. Un garçon de grande taille observait chaque tributs à la dérobé, un regard meurtrier cloué au visage. Il venait du District 1 et il devait avoir dix-huit ans. Les tributs carrière, venant donc des Districts 1, 2 et 4, s'entrainait à une école spéciale jusqu'à leur dix-huit ans, où ils se portaient volontaire. La garçon passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant d'aller rejoindre la fille de son district, dont le nez crochu me rappelait vaguement le bec d'un hibou. Dans un coin de la pièce discutait les deux tributs du District 6. La fille avait une silhouette élancée et de magnifique cheveux blond qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle devait avoir environ dix-sept ans. Le garçon était plutôt différent. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés et très bouclés. Il était encore de petite taille, m'indiquant qu'il devait être à peine plus âgé que moi. Il regardait les autre tributs avec inquiétude. Quatre autre tributs entrèrent dans la pièce, soit ceux du 4 et du 8. Ceux du District 4 avait une peau bronzé et les cheveux blonds. Tous deux devait avoir dix-huit ans. La fille du District 8 avait les cheveux roux et plat alors que le garçon était brun. Finalement, tous les tributs entrèrent dans la salle d'entrainement et une grande dame portant des habits sportifs prit la parole:

-Dans quelque jours, commença t'elle, vingt-trois d'entre vous serons mort. Un seul tribut sera couronné vainqueur des 52em Hunger Games. Mon rôle est de faire de vous des battants pour que les jeux soient plus excitants.

Je regardais Caleb en formant le mot "rassurant" avec mes lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire. La femme continua:

- Les règles de l'entrainement sont très simple. On ne se bat pas avec les autre tributs. Vous en aurez amplement le temps dans l'arène. Il y a des entraineurs avec lesquelles vous apprendrez le maniement des armes, le camouflage et qui vous fournirons des conseils de survie. Dans deux jours aura lieu votre session d'entrainement individuel où vous serez évaluer pour vous aptitudes. Maintenant, allez vous entrainer.

Elle sortit de la salle et tout les tributs se dispersèrent parmi les différents entrainement que nous offrait la pièce. Caleb et moi nous dirigeâmes vers l'entraineur qui nous expliqua comment trouver un abri, faire un feu, trouver de l'eau, entre autres choses. Il nous laissa dans l'aire forestière pour que nous nous entrainions. Je pus donc discuter avec Caleb:

- Tu crois que nous aillions besoin d'alliés? lui demandai-je.

-Je crois que oui. Ce que je me demande, c'est en qui pourrions nous avoir confiance.

Je fis le tour de la pièce du regard. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient indifférent aux autres, en dehors des tributs carrières. Ceux-ci regardaient les autres s'entraîner en riant au moindre faux-pas. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Si je devais mourir dans l'arène, je ne voulais pas que l'un d'eux ne soit mon meurtrier.

-Tu sais Caleb, je crois que nous devrions faire une alliance avec les tributs des districts plus défavorisé. Ceux qui on moins de chance de gagner.

Il acquiesça et reporta son attention sur le feu qu'il tentait d'allumer. Je soupirai et me levai pour observer les autres tributs à l'œuvre. Le garçon du District 1 s'entrainait avec ferveur à l'épée. Je regardai ses enchainements, qui étaient fluides et puissants. Finalement, il porta un coup à l'entraineur qui déclara forfait. Le garçon jeta l'épée sur le sol et rejoint la fille de son district qui le félicita. J'appris ainsi le prénom du tribut, soit Aidan. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour savoir si les autres l'avait vu faire, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux avec un air arrogant accroché au visage. Je levai les yeux au ciel et continuai de faire le tour. Un garçon tentait difficilement de faire un nœud complexe. Je m'approchai lentement de lui, puis me rendit compte qu'il était du District 12. Il était terriblement maigre et avait de court cheveux bruns. Sa peau était pâle et ses yeux était gris. Ses mains tremblaient sur la corde qu'il tentait de nouer. Je remarquai un image représentant le nœud qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de reproduire pour me rendre compte que c'était un nœud très utilisé dans mon District, pour attacher les bûches de bois et les ramener en ville.

- Si tu veux que ça fonctionne, tu dois passer la corde par en dessous, lui dis-je d'un ton amical.

Sans un mot, il m'obéit et réussit ainsi son noeud. Il leva la tête vers moi et me sourit.

-Merci, me dit-il.

Il devait avoir environ quatorze ans. Son apparence m'indiquait qu'il avait vécu dans la famine, un peu comme nous tous. Il m'évalua rapidement du regard.

- Je vous trouve courageux, commença t'il, toi et ton frère.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions vraiment le choix, répondis-je.

Il me sourit tristement avant de reporter son attention sur ses cordes. Je le quittai pour retourner auprès de Caleb, qui avait finalement réussi à allumer son feu. Il souriait fièrement après son exploit, ce qui me rendit triste. Dans quelque jours, tout cela serait fini. Au moins l'un d'entre nous serait inévitablement mort. Je me rendis compte qu'Aidan et la fille de son district regardait Caleb avec arrogance. Alors que je me dirigeais vers le garçon, des pacificateurs entrèrent dans la pièce pour nous ramener à nos appartements. Ce que je lui aurais dis? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Sauf que personne ne peut rire de Caleb devant moi. Nous retournâmes donc dans nos appartements pour retrouver nos mentors ainsi que notre hôtesse, Magdala. Je n'étais pas très heureuse de revoir cette dernière et cela semblait réciproque. Elle se regardait les ongles avec un peu trop t'intensité. On nous servit un repas et, ce soir là, j'avais faim. Mon jumeau aussi, apparemment, puisqu'il s'empiffrait comme jamais. Je fis de même, décidée à profité de chaque instant qu'il me restait à vivre. Allan nous regardait, un peu dégoûté.

-Alors, fit Callie, croyez-vous avoir trouvé d'autres tributs assez bien pour créer une alliance?

-Le garçon du 12, répondis-je la bouche pleine. Mais je ne sais pas son nom.

Nos mentors éclatèrent de rire et Magdala poussa un grognement amusé.

-Le District 12? demanda Allan en riant, Il n'y a personne qui remporte les jeux qui viennent de ce district!

-Si, rétorqua Caleb, Haymitch Abernathy, il y a deux ans. C'était lors de l'expiation.

-Haymitch vient d'une catégorie à part, s'opposa Callie. Personne d'autre ne gagne.

-Il y en a eu un autre, dont le nom m'échappe, ajoutai-je en regardant mon assiette. De toute façon, mon choix est fait.

-Bien, soupira Allan, si vous voulez mourir.

Le silence se fit et nous mangeâmes avec moins d'appétit. Je me demandai si les autres avait droit à d'aussi mauvais mentors. Callie et Allan semblait vouloir que nous nous allions avec des tributs de carrière. Mais qui donc voudrait de deux enfants de douze ans comme alliés? Je me levai et quittai la salle pour aller dans ma chambre. J'étais en colère. La situation était terrible et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je décidai de m'étendre dans mon lit, pour finalement m'endormir dans un sommeil agité.


	7. Chapter 7

Les jours suivant se déroulèrent de la même manière. Caleb se découvrit un certain talent à lancer des couteaux, ne manquant que rarement sa cible. J'appris à manier l'arc et les flèches, sans pour autant y être très doué. J'obéis à mes mentors et je ne m'entrainai pas à la hache. J'avais ainsi l'air de la fragile enfant que je n'étais pas. Les carrières semblaient aimé attirer l'attention car ils effectuaient sans cesse des prouesses avec leurs armes de prédilections. Les tributs du District 1 étaient plus qu'à l'aise avec l'épée, tandis que ceux du 2 utilisait la lance avec une force presque surhumaine. Ceux du 4 n'avait rien de particulier, hormis leur facilité à manier le trident. Caleb et moi restions seul la plupart du temps, tentant de se faire une stratégie. Le jour de l'évaluation individuelle arriva un peu trop rapidement. Tous les tributs étaient assis dans la même pièce, attendant que la voix automatisé appelle notre nom. La plupart étaient nerveux, se rongeant les ongles ou tapant du pied. Mes mains étaient moites et je sentais de la sueur couler sur la nuque. À côté de moi, Caleb serrait les points en regardant le sol. Il semblait terriblement concentré. Au bout d'un moment, la fille du District 6 fut appelée. Je me retournai vers Caleb, qui me regarda dans les yeux:

- Bon sang, me chuchota t'il d'une voix tremblante, j'espère faire une bonne impression!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondis-je en souriant, tu vas être génial.

Il me sourit nerveusement avant de se concentrer de nouveau. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement avant que le prénom de Caleb ne fut crier par la voix automatique. Je posai une main sur son épaule avant de le voir disparaitre dans le couloir. Je voulais qu'il aie un bonne note pour que les tributs plus âgés le respecte et le craigne. Pourtant, je savais que ça n'arriverait pas. Caleb était petit et chétif, pas le genre d'enfant dont les autres sont terrifiés. Les Hunger Games était injuste. Certains tributs étaient mieux qualifié que d'autre, personne ne commençait à égalité. Les enfants de douze à quinze ans meurt en premier et ceux de seize à dix-huit ans survivent plus longtemps. Mes chances de remporter les Hunger Games n'était donc pas énorme. Je ne voulais pas gagner, de toute façon. Si je n'arrivais pas à garder Caleb en vit, je préférerais mourir. Je soupirai et levai les yeux au ciel. Après un instant, on appela fortement mon nom. Je me levai et, en recoiffant un peu ma tignasse brune, je suivis le long couloir qui menait à l'évaluation. Sur un estrade se trouvait les organisateurs du jeux. Ils jacassaient, riaient et mangeaient sans vraiment me porter attention. Je m'avançais et pris un hache, avant de me présenter:

-Gaëlle Hopkins, District 7.

Ils me jetèrent un bref coup d'œil avant de retourner à leur affaire. Leur méthode d'évaluation m'échappait. Comment nous évaluaient-ils s'ils ne nous regardaient pas? Je tentai de les ignorer tant bien que mal en enfonçant ma hache dans les différents mannequins. Je voyais bien que je les ennuyait, car l'un deux, un homme d'âge moyen dont la couleur violette de ses cheveux me faisait presque mal aux yeux s'avança:

-Rien d'autre? me demanda t'il sur un ton méprisant.

Je secouai la tête et tous éclatèrent de rire avant de m'ignorer de nouveau. Derrière moi, la porte de sortie s'ouvrit. Je baissai la tête, un peu honteuse, avant de sortir de la salle d'évaluation. Je passai une main sur ma nuque pour enlever la sueur qui y avait couler. On m'escorta jusqu'à mes appartements et ce, sans un mot. J'étais désappointée, me disant que mes chances de gagner les jeux venaient de se volatiliser en un temps record. Je marchai en trainant les pieds jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Elle s'ouvrit et je vis Caleb, assit sur un tabouret dont le coussin était recouvert de velours rouge. Il avait l'air heureux, mais sans plus. Je pris place à côté de lui, sur un autre tabouret. Il leva les yeux vers moi et j'y lu un certain dégoût. J'haussai un sourcil:

- Je n'ai pas raté une cible, déclara t'il en soupirant. Mais je me rend compte que, dans l'arène, les cibles seront vivantes.

Il frissonna et baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains. Moi-même, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé. Bien sûr, nous avions regarder les Hunger Games depuis notre plus jeune âge mais, à l'époque, tout n'était qu'un jeu. Depuis la moisson, je n'envisageais que ma mort et celle de Caleb, sans penser à ceux que je devrais tuer si j'en avais le temps. Je me rendis compte que mes habiletés à la hache ne me servirait plus pour travailler, mais pour enlever la vie. J'eus haut-le-cœur et pris la main de mon frère pour lui démontrer ma compréhension. Callie entra en trombe dans la pièce et se précipita vers nous. Caleb et moi nous tournâmes vers elle qui nous observait, les mains sur les hanches, comme si elle attendait une réponse. Caleb lui sourit d'un sourire que je jugeai faux mais que notre mentor sembla apprécier. Elle porta son regard vers moi et je me contentai de baisser la tête. Elle soupira, puis grogna de mécontentement. Mon jumeau serra ma main dans la sienne de manière rassurante. Alors que les larmes me montait aux yeux, une voix derrière moi me fit sursauter.

-Pleurer ne te garderas pas en vie, petite, me gronda Allan.

Je ravalai mes sanglots et fit face à mes mentors. Callie m'observait, un peu dégoûtée. Étrangement, Allan regardait Caleb. Son regard était sévère et mon frère baissa, à son tour, la tête.

- J'espère pour toi, garçon, que tu as de quoi être fière, siffla t'il avant de tourner les talons pour aller dans sa chambre.

Callie se contenta de soupirer de nouveau avant de faire de même. Caleb semblait troubler et sans un mot, lâcha ma main et s'enferma dans sa chambre. N'ayant d'autre choix que de rester seule, je décidai de prendre une douche. Je laissai l'eau chaude couler sur mon dos, puis sur ma nuque, alors que je fermai les yeux. Je me rappelai mon District. Je me souvins des jours de plus pendent lesquelles mon père devait tout de même aller travailler. Ces jours où Caleb et moi jouions dans la pluie pour rentrer à la maison trempé jusqu'aux os. Puis le visage de ma mère lorsque mon père revenait. Tout cela me manquait. Je voulais au moins les rendre à Caleb. Un soudain jet d'eau froide me sortit de ma nostalgie et je me lavai rapidement. J'utilisai une serviette et frottai frénétiquement mes cheveux pour les sécher puis, après m'avoir revêtu, je sortis de la salle de bain. Caleb était assit à une extrémité du sofa, alors que Allan était assit de l'autre. Callie, quant à elle, se reposait dans le fauteuil. Magdala faisait les cents pas, vraisemblablement irritée. Je rejoins mon frère et, subitement, Caesar Flickerman apparut sur l'écran de la télévision. Je me rendis compte qu'ils entendaient tous les résultats de notre évaluation. Après un discours enflammé sur les Hunger Games, l'hôte de l'émission, ayant, cette année, les cheveux et les sourcils d'un jaune criard, il expliqua l'évaluation:

- Chaque tribut est évalué sur l'habilité de son choix, commença t'il de sa voix forte. Il est ensuite noté avec un chiffre allant de 1 à 12, 12 étant le meilleur score. Commençons d'abord avec le District 1!

L'image de Aidan apparut à l'écran, ainsi que le nombre 10. Ainsi défilèrent chacun des tributs, avec une note variant entre 6 et 10. Arriva finalement le District 7:

-Caleb Hopkins avec un score de 8, s'exclama joyeusement Caesar alors qu'apparaissait l'image de mon frère.

Je me tournai vers Caleb, qui souriait. Allan hocha la tête, visiblement content. Callie se leva et alla le serrer dans ses bras. J'étais fière de mon frère. Un jeune tribut n'avait que rarement plus de 7, ce qui signifiait qu'il était très fort. Il resta debout, le regard rivé vers l'écran, alors que c'était mon tour.

-Gaëlle Hopkins, avec un score de 8, elle aussi!

Allan se tourna vers moi, surprit. Callie me serra dans ses bras et, lorsqu'elle me lâcha, Caleb fit de même. Tout les deux étions fière de l'autre. J'étais plutôt surprise puisque, apparemment, mon évaluation s'était mieux passé que je le croyais. Peut-être que les organisateurs s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus excentrique. Ignorante le score des tributs suivants, Allan étendit l'écran avant de se placer devant nous. Son air sévère habituel ne l'avait pas quitté et nous regarda à tour de rôle:

-Demain aura lieu l'interview des tributs avec Caesar Flickerman, nous dit-il. Toute votre journée sera consacrée à la préparation. Le jour suivant marque le début des jeux. Pour aujourd'hui, aller dormir. C'est votre dernière l_ongue_ nuit de sommeil avant le grand jour.

Il nous quitta et Callie fit de même. Magdala s'était affalée sur un chaise et s'y était endormie. Caleb et moi nous levâmes afin d'aller finalement dormir. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit, mais quelque chose dans son regard me troubla. Son esprit semblait ailleurs. Pourtant, j'étais si fatigué que je ne me posai pas plus de question avant d'aller me mettre au lit.

Le lendemain soir arriva rapidement. J'avais passé la journée avec Byron, qui prenait mes mesures et confectionnait ma robe de soirée. Entre temps, il me posait des questions que Caesar était susceptible de me demander. Mes réponses étaient sans fluidité et je me mis à grandement appréhender la soirée. Je n'avais pas vu Caleb de toute la journée et il commençait à me manquer. Habituellement, mon frère ne me manquait pas après une journée sans lui mais, dans cet environnement que je jugeai hostile, la moindre présence familière était la bienvenue, surtout si c'était la sienne. Environ une heure avant le moment de vérité, Byron me fit essayer ma robe. Elle était magnifique: verte comme les feuilles des érables en été. Plus on regardait bas, plus le vert devenait foncé, jusqu'à devenir tel qu'une forêt de conifère. Une seule bretelle, à mon épaule droite, suffisait la maintenir en place. Elle était simple, mais éblouissante. La coiffure que mon styliste me fit était plutôt complexe: mes cheveux bruns étaient maintenus en arrière par une dizaine de petites pinces presque invisible. Cette fois-ci, il ne m'avait pas fait de boucles. J'admirai mon allure dans le miroir. Les mèches vertes qu'il m'avait faite paraissait encore plus avec la robe, mais ne me dégoûtait plus autant qu'avant. Byron me contemplait avec bonheur:

-Mon œuvre, enfin terminé! s'exclama t'il. Tu es magnifique, beaucoup plus que lorsque tu es arrivée!

Je lui souris et il s'en contenta. Ses essais de compliments ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Alors que nous pratiquions une dernière fois des questions, deux hommes entrèrent dans ma loge pour venir m'escorter jusqu'à la scène. Byron me souhaita bonne chance et je suivis les pacificateur. Il y avait, dans les coulisses, une file de tributs. Caleb était déjà arrivé et les deux hommes me laissèrent devant lui. Mon frère m'évalua du regard avant de me sourire. Cette fois, il souriait vraiment. Je lui rendis son sourire avant de me tourner vers l'écran, où l'on voyait les entrevue des autres tributs. Aidan était déjà sur la scène et semblait un peu trop à l'aise:

-Dis moi, Aidan, quel sont tes qualités qui t'aiderons dans l'arène, lui dit Caesar.

-Je suis féroce, commença Aidan, agile et fort. Je ne peux que triompher!

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'il saluait la foule et quittait la scène après une série d'autre question. L'autre tribut de son district, la fit au nez de hibou, fit son entrée. J'appris alors qu'elle s'appelait River. Elle répondait agressivement aux questions, démontrant qu'elle était un tribut à redouter. Ainsi défilèrent la moitié des tributs, allant de très agressif à peureux. Sentant mon tour approcher, je tremblais et mes mains étaient moites:

-Et maintenant, déclara Caesar, du District 7, accueillez Gaëlle Hopkins!

J'entrai sur scène sous les puissants cris et applaudissement de la foule.


End file.
